Best 11 Days
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: It had been the best 11 days of your life, but, you couldn't deny what was happening. You couldn't fight it any longer. Character death
1. Chapter 1

I originally wrote this a few weeks ago, at like 2 am, so, don't trust my logic here xD 2 am is when all logic runs for the hills.

This would be a 'good ending', I suppose. A non-romantic route, hosting the party, not knowing Unknown's identity, but knowing Seven's real name

Again, it was 2 am. Don't trust my logic XD

Character Death, btw

* * *

You smiled from your bed, holding your phone. You logged into the chatroom, only to find that no one else was logged in. You gave a sad smile.

Guess everyone would read it later.

You started to type.

 _I hope you all find this, and read this from start to finish._

 _When Unknown shoved me into your world, I was shocked and scared. I was just a good samaritan, hoping to return a phone to someone. I didn't know it would end up like this at all._

 _I found the app, and downloaded it, hoping to make some new friends, even if I didn't have long._

 _You're probably wondering what I meant by that. Saeyoung. You saw the pictures in my phone. I'm glad you didn't show them or tell anyone. It's my story to tell, so, I thank you._

 _I was diagnosed with cancer a couple years ago. I've been fighting for so long, everyone. But, I'm just…..tired. All of my energy has been used up. I can't fight anymore. It won._

 _Before I downloaded the app, doctors told me I had maybe a week left to live. I was heading home, feeling discouraged, when I found the app._

 _After you said you saw my pictures, Saeyoung, I started taking more selfies of myself with my wig on, hoping you hadn't caught on. Then you told me about the security camera, so I started wearing it everyday, even at night, feeling self-conscious._

 _On some days, when no one else was on, I'd cry. Saeyoung, you probably saw this, too._

 _I cried, knowing soon I'd leave this Earth, and leave the RFA behind._

 _That being said, I have personal messages for all of you._

 _Zen. Your selfies always gave me a little more confidence every day. Whenever I saw you post a selfie, I wanted to post one of me without my wig, but, I was too self-conscious to. Thank you : )_

 _Yoosung. After I leave Earth, I'll still be watching over everyone. You included. Make sure to study hard, and don't play LOLOL too often, okay? And please. Forgive V. If not for your sake, then, maybe for me? Life is not something to play with. It's too short to stay angry forever._

 _Jaehee. You're so diligent. So sweet. So strong. But, you also need to watch out for yourself. I know you're Jumin's assistant, but, your health matters, too. Okay?_

 _Jumin. Please let up on Jaehee, even just a little bit. I should know by now that life is too precious to be stressing over. Pet Elizabeth the Third for me, okay?_

 _Saeyoung. Again, I want to thank you for not telling anyone of what you saw. The pictures of me losing my hair. The bald selfies with my friends. Me crying while I was alone. Thank you so much._

 _V. I never really got to know you that much, but, all the same, I wish you a long, healthy, happy life : )._

 _I don't have anymore strength. These past eleven days, I felt stronger than I had in years. But, at the party, I could tell that I would be dying in the next 24 hours, hence why I sat down a lot._

 _There's so much more I want to say. So much more, but, I can't put it into words._

 _These were the best 11 days of my life._

 _I love you all._

 _(Y/N)._

Before you signed off, you took off your wig, and smiled brightly, taking a selfie, and posting it below your message. You put your phone down next to you, and smiled sadly. You felt tears go down your cheeks, and wiped them away. You got up, went to the bed, and laid down.

"I love you all. Thank you. Zen.. Jumin. Jaehee. Yoosung. Saeyoung. V." You whispered, closing your eyes.

Knowing you wouldn't be opening them again on Earth.

* * *

Iss sad, no?

I would like at least five reviews? Please? The five reviews being from different POVs.

Jumin

Jaehee

Zen

Yoosung

Saeran

in any order, really :/

just their reactions to reading this/Saeyoung knowing about MC's condition


	2. Chapter 2

So. Reviewer TheBlueAmethyst wrote out ZEN's POV to this.

Just waiting for the last four ^^

Yoosung

Jumin

Saeyoung

Jaehee

* * *

If one had asked him how he felt after they had finally finished the party a few hours ago, he'd say he was satisfied and strangely... uneasy.

There was no rhyme or reason to it and to be honest, it left him restless enough to take a smoke to mull it over. He leaned over the balcony with a contemplative look, the cigarette in between his clammy hands. Everything had went well today, he reconnected with the RFA members face to face and finally met MC.

She was a cute girl, that one. While he questioned the barely hidden fatigue on her face and her mostly sitting at her table though she was being as enthusiastic as possible, he chalked it off to her being tired preparing for the party. Or maybe she was uncomfortable with all the attention as she did seem more downcast than what she seemed to be in the chatroom.

Perhaps he should gift her with tickets to his upcoming musical to lift her spirits..?

The albino blinked wearily, a yawn escaping his lips. Maybe he should just hit the sack.

Hopefully the nagging feeling in his chest would stop by then.

With a sigh, Zen layed his cigarette on the ashtray and unceremoniously plopped down on his bed. A glance at the wall clock told him it was 2AM, quite late for any practice to be done. Not to mention that he had to sleep early and having eyebags would certainly not benefit his handsome face.

But...

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He frowned at the strange jumps his heart were doing. The sound was grinding at his gears and Zen twitched. Balling his fists, he willed himself to calm down.

Tried to anyways.

A shaky breath escaped his lips and instead he made a grab for his phone. Maybe he could try and distract himself there.

Plopping down on the mattress with a huff, Zen waited for the chatroom to load, noting that MC had left a lot of messages just 3 hours ago. Hm..?

His eyes narrowed at the most recent message she left.

'I love you all.'

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

The uneasy feeling grew as he hurriedly scrolled back up to see what she was saying, only to feel his blood run cold and his expression morphed into one of horror.

"Cancer... Maybe a week to live when she... Then..." He trailed off, tears threatening to fall.

Her message to him only served to make him feel... he didn't really know. Mad? Upset? Happy?

"Damn it," he whispered, his voice sounding like he could break into a million pieces. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT-!"

He skimmed past her messages to the others, hoping that maybe, MAYBE, there was still hope. He refused. There was no way that she was dying! She seemed so strong despite her weariness!

She can't be gone.

From the bottom of his heart, he wished and even prayed to whatever God was out there that she was still alive.

But alas...

'At the party, I could tell that I would be dying in the next 24 hours, hence why I sat down a lot.'

Red eyes stared at the photo she had posted before signing off. Her eyes held so much softness and pride, a wide smile lighting up her tired face. No longer did she have the beautiful brown locks as there was only a bald head yet, MC seemed to be glowing.

The hold on his phone tightened and he struggled to make his breaths even. Zen could tell he was both ready to cry and laugh. This girl was brave and if he had to rate her selfie, it'd be a 9/10.

That was what he told himself before his gaze landed on her final words once again, dread replacing his momentary joy and biting into his already fragile mind.

 _You can't leave us yet!_ A tiny voice at the back of his head roared in despair.

"No, no, no, no, don't you dare, MC." Zen said hysterically, shooting up from his bed and throwing on a jacket. He ran to his front door as he dialed a number, heart frozen in fear. It rang a couple of times and Zen could feel his patience wearing thin as he went outside, going for his motorbike with a grim expression on his face.

"Come on, answer the damn phone already!" He yelled, feeling his phone vibrate continuously. He noted that someone had entered the chatroom, but heck, he wasn't gonna wait for them to notice.

"Hello-" a voice droned out lazily and Zen couldn't help but see red.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET?! TELL ME THE ADDRESS TO THE APARTMENT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I-" he roared, revving up the bike.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Zen! Wait, what's going on, bro?! Calm down!" The tense voice of the redheaded hacker said.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about." He growled, setting up the bluetooth headset in his ear, wearing a helmet and pocketing his phone before driving off.

A sharp breath. "What? I... hold on. I don't..." He sputtered, distress clear in his tone.

"Tell the the address of the apartment right now." Zen repeated in a much more restrained fashion, picking up speed as he entered the highway.

"I can't-" he started.

"Don't." He warned through gritted teeth. "Seven, cut the bullshit and LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT MC IS IN DANGER."

There was a pause before Seven sighed, a cluttering sound following soon after. "So she sent the message huh..?" He trailed off, almost devoid of any emotion. "If you're panicking like this then that means she's already-"

"NO. She can't, she-" clicking his tongue, Zen dissuaded the plague of emotions from overwhelming him. Not now! "Seven, just tell me the address. I'll be calling the ambulance soon after."

"Zen. As much as I want to, I can't." He whispered.

"Fuck all, fuck the secrecy, this is a person's life at stake!" He roared into the receiver, eyes brimming with tears that freely rolled down at his face.

"Please, Zen, I..."

"Don't you care, you bastard?! MC's in the danger but you still want to keep the place a secret?! What, do you fucking want her to die you piece of-"

"I DO CARE, DAMMIT!" Seven yelled back, fury unmistakably in his voice.

Glancing at the road, Zen noticed the red stoplight and drove to the edge. His emotional state was going to kill him at this point... Like before.

"Zen. I'll... handle this. Just go back home and spread the news to the others."

He frowned. "What? Seven, this isn't the time for jokes."

"And I'm not joking." he curtly replied, the noises in the background increasing. "I'll be heading over to the apartment."

"Luc-Saeyoung. Just tell me." Zen sighed, heart drumming against his ribcage and spying that the timer on the stoplight indicated that it was about to go green. He didn't want to fight with Seven like this but at this rate...

No. Don't think like that... his mind said.

"Hyun. Please, I'm on my way... Tell everybody that..." Seven choked up, exhaling sharply. "Tell them that MC is..." His voice had gone softer at the end and Zen couldn't help but feel like the world was spinning right now.

"MC is dead."

* * *

Again, thank you TheBlueAmethyst for ZEN's POV!

If you'd like to do a POV for any of the other 4, then PM me them, to keep 'em a surprise for the readders!

Again, the remaining ones are:

Yoosung

Jumin

Jaehee

Saeyoung


End file.
